eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:Characters
This page lists all the main characters of the game, both playable and non-playable. for a list of playable generals, see Madou Koukaku:Units. 'Melkia/Malucia Empire -East Capital Centakus-' Main Character's Province Weissheit Zerinder (Weiss) (ヴァイスハイト・ツェリンダー （ヴァイス）) CV: 四季路 (battle voice only) General who led the army under the prime minister Olfan. He was sent with troops to recapture territory lost to enemy - Melkia East Capital Centakus. Skilled in seducation and suavity, yet honest and strong, such are his seemingly contradictory traits. Weiss is the illegitimate child that was born in the lineage between a servant and the former emperor, and became an exceptionally strong person both in mind and body, aspiring to one day be among the elites of the empire so as to stop being looked down on the rest of the aristocrats of Melkia as the "stain of royalty". Despite his ambitions and current position, he's also a pretty skilled chef. Liselle L'ourson (リセル・ルルソン) CV: 北見六花 Only daughter of Olfan, she joined up with Weiss as his aide. Both are about same age. She possesses a rare skill called "Total Recall" which lets her retain perfect memory of anything she has ever seen and heard without forgetting it. However, because of this Liselle continues to have the painful memories of her mother's demise at an early age, and had emotionally isolated herself. She eventually opened up thanks to the kind treatment of Weissheit (his handmade sweets, in particular), and now has her mind set to walk alongside him. Aru/Al (アル) CV: 篠崎双葉 Aru is a mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of "Magical Machine Doll" (Madou Koukaku). She has very sparse emotions and always thinks and acts logically. Out of the four months that exist she represents and takes name after the Moon Goddess Arutanu, governing the "Moon of Darkness". She joins Weiss under certain circumstances, and decides to learn and remember his actions and ideas which come together as his personality. 'Melkia/Malucia Empire' メルキア帝国 -Magical-Tech Weapon Nation- Giltania Fiz Melkiana (ジルタニア・フィズ・メルキアーナ) CV: 一条和矢 Present emperor governing the Empire of Melkia, and half-brother of Weissheit. In order to bring further prosperity to his country Giltania expands his territory. He takes it as essential to promote development and research - he believes the ultimate magic weapon is absolute power. Governs in a radical way, he will even use prohibited art and magic that lead to major incidents in the middle of research. Eifelia Prada (Eida) (エイフェリア・プラダ （エイダ）) CV: 樹士メイヤ The Marshal who governs Western Capital Burnie. Granddaughter of the famous Veluroka Prada (from Battle Goddess Zero) - person who has revived the country by the Magic-Tech. She looks very young because of her dwarven lineage, her actual age is older. While promoting the development of technology by magic, and building a friendly relationship with other countries, using diplomacy, her presence is also referred as the pillar of Melkia. Lune (リューン) CV: 村里琉 Lune is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of Madou Koukaku. Helps her master Eifelia, who rules over the Western Capital Barnie, they have relationship as if they were real sisters. Out of the four months that exist she represents and gets her name from the Blue Moon Goddess Ryushion governing over "Blue Moon". Olfan Zairud (オルファン・ザイルード) CV: 比留間京之介 Marshal governing over Melkia South Capital Dinasty as well as the prime minister of the empire. Has a clear mind and unwavering belief, in order to achieve his purpose, he is ready to do anything necessary to reach his goal. He is searching for a feasible and perfect alternative to Mag-Tech weapons, one that will not have their limitations and will not change over the course of time. He is also the mentor of Weissheit, and father of Liselle. Nafqa (ナフカ) CV: 夏川文香 Nafqa is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of the "Magical Skilled Shells" (Madou Koukaku). She continues to work as the aide of Olfan Zairud and secretly is in love with him. Out of the four Moon that exist she represents and takes name of the Mirror Moon Goddess Nafqas governing over "Mirror Moon". Garmus Grizzler (ガルムス・グリズラー) CV: 巌秋蝉 Marshal governing the territory of North Capital Kisara. Garmus is an old veteran who has long ruled the region and is called the toughest warrior of the empire, and has come to be known as the "War God Demon" with respect and awe. Garmus watch the trends of other field marshals, standing neutral himself. Bell (ベル) ] CV: 冬馬由美 Bell is mechanical doll about 70 centimeters tall and one of the "Magical Skilled Shells" (Madou Koukaku). She seems rational but seeks contact with marshal of North Capital Kisara - Garmus, while embracing the unconditional affection for him. Out of the four months that exist she represents and takes name of the Red Moon Goddess Belura governing over "Red Moon". 'Yun Gasol Alliance' Industrial Nation Gulandross Vasgan (ギュランドロス・ヴァスガン (Gyurandorosu Vasugan)) CV: 御田代紺 Gulandross became the ruler of Yun Gasol Union several years ago. From that time he began to attack Melkia way more than ever before, believing it will give him victory. Since there is also a the same possibility of defeat, Gulandross is referred to as "Foolish King". But due to his die-hard hedonism and strong belief, that country's development is king's duty, he continues to encourage people and they believe in flashy victory with enthusiasm. Ruinn Sacculi (ルイーネ・サーキュリー (Ruine Sakyuri)) CV: 紫苑みやび One of the Yun Gasol Union Three Musketeers. She came up with a way to counter Melkia, responsible with internal affairs and diplomacy Ruinn is very skilled in art of conversation and uses her clever smile without fail. She is also childhood friend of Gualandross. Ruinn finds her enjoyment in living for king and is trying to grant him his wish. Elmina Ekusu (エルミナ・エクス) CV: 楠鈴音 One of the Yun Gasol Union Three Musketeers. Elmina was put in charge of the military service and ordered to develop heavy industry. Her task is to manufacture large quantities of new weapons to be sure that military will not lack them. Elmina is noble from aristocratic faction that withdrew from the kingdom Melkia. Their descendants do all what's in their power to respect the will of their ancestors in order to stop Melkia. Patirna Shinku (Patty) (パティルナ・シンク （パティ）) CV: 榎津まお One of the Yun Gasol Union Three Musketeers. Patrina uses intuition rather than head to see through enemy. With tactics taken care of by Ruinn, and weapons made by Elmina, she fights in order to bring victory to Yun Gasol Union with her own arms. 'Annaroze/Enonnoze Kingdom' アンナローツェ王国 - Margireta Sirios (マルギレッタ・シリオス) CV: 藤森ゆき奈 Queen of Annaroze Princess gained trust from nation's people with her heart gentle character, despite her high status she is offering support to unfortunate and poor people. In contrary greedy nobles tend to dislike that form of charity and lust for gold. She wishes to govern kingdom in ideal way to put it back in right tracks, but suffers greatly from the fact that she must use dirty methods in order to do so. Li Anes (リ・アネス) CV: 鈴音華月 Annaroze 3rd Army General As a general she throws herself to the battlefront in order to protect the nation. She became army instructor and serves Margireta since princess was young and with her vast knowledge she supports Princess in order to see how far she can grow. She is a Naga(竜人/Ryuto half-man/half-snake note: not to confuse with angels) which are a race live since the time of Ancient God. Faith (フェイス (Feisu)) CV: 八神大輔 Annaroze Mercenary Troop Leader Faith serves as the head of the mercenary team which does not change a promise. Treated as male sex-slave had terrible childhood, his right eye and genitals were taken before Margireta became ruler. He posses excellent killing and superb command abilities, won't hesitate to carry out despicable deeds. Margireta tries to pierce his heart and lead it to the right path. 'Zafha/Zafhan Tribe Nation' ザフハ部族国 -Vasthal's Worshiper- Alphimia Zara (アルフィミア・ザラ) CV: かわしまりの Zafha nation leader, Alphimia came to rule by murdering whole family line of her predecessors in a bloody intrigue. She started to target Enonnoze Kingdom as fast means of income, and soon she declared war upon them. Neneka Harness (ネネカ・ハーネス) CV: 桜川未央 Neneka leads beast troops of Zafha and doesn't mind being hurt herself. She strongly admires Alphimia and will do anything for her. Her emotions are easily swayed up and down, but now she learn to use them as disguise and gets confidence from them. 'Ranahaim/Lanahime Kingdom' ラナハイム王国 -Magic City Nation- Kreis Lill Ranahaim (クライス・リル・ラナハイム) CV: 青島刃 Kreis inherited throne when he was very young and from that time on he focuses on development of military power, magic and technology. He is constantly looking for a chance to change low status of his kingdom that is not eve recognized as proper country. Now finally after long time of lying low, golden opportunity arises. Not much to say about him unless spoiler for the story, King of Lanahime Kingdom, takes great pride and looks up to his sister. Lacrille Seicrass (ラクリール・セイクラス ) CV: 桃井いちご After taking a lot of effort Lacrille attained position of King Guards Commander and now leads elite magic swordsman corps "Paradis Azul". She fights with melancholy in her heart knowing Kreis loves only his elder sister Magic Town Furim, as part of experiment of some magician, an elf was purchase which give birth to an half-elf name Raqurail. After escaping, Raqurail is found on the street by Feruano, soon after she is adopted and give the last name "セイクラス" which is only given who serve under Lanahime house. Her job was to learn sword and magic with Kries which become her only reason. She continue learn magic and swordsmanship to be useful to Kreis but the only thing in Kreis' eye is his sister Feruano. Feruano Lill Ranahaim (フェルアノ・リル・ラナハイム) CV: 紘川琴音 Kreis older sister. She appears so beautiful to eyes of man that word of her beauty travels to neighboring countries, she is called woman of dangerous beauty. Ferunano has high sense of victory, and her pride won't allow for defeat until Ranahaim Kingdom attains status equal to other countries. She taught Kreis that it takes preparation and pride to be true king. 'Eren/Enen de Mail' エレン・ダ・メイル (Erun-Da-Meiru) -Rune Elf Region- Elfaticia Nouget (エルファティシア・ノウゲート) CV: 赤司弓妃 Queen/Chief of Eren de Mail MayMay Anderstake (メイメイ・アンダステーク) CV: 御苑生メイ She acts as a Negotiator between Eren de Mail and other nations. 'Dwun Nile' ドゥム＝ニール(Dumu=Niru) -Dwarf Region Dalmagna Dora (ダルマグナ・ドーラ) CV: 真木将人 Dawrf Tribe Elder As the defender of Iron Cage, He is the final gate against the northern monster invaders. Zalmagus Gran (ザルマグス・グラン) CV: 瀬路啓維 Dawrf Tribe Leader. Has a special connection with Alphimia of '''Zafhan Tribe Nation.' 'Rumorune/Ramolune Dukedom' ルモルーネ公国 -Agricultural Nation- '''Corona Frizini (コロナ・フリジーニ)' CV: 上田朱音 Coneria Village Girl She is once used as a sacrifice to the demon beast attacking the village. Lucky, Gilk have kill the beast before it happen, but as a result she is cursed/possessed by the very same beast. Gilk Securion (ギルク・セクリオン) CV: 山本兼平 Wandering Hero Once a swordsman of Yun.Gax. On his travel, he encounter a girl whose going to be sacrifice to a demon beast, he have slay the beast before that happen. 'The Mountain Ridge of Warning' 意戒の山領 -Dragon Tribe- Air Cial (エア・シアル) CV: 杉原茉莉 Elder of Dragon Tribe Category:Madou Koukaku Guide Category:Characters